


8 Reindeer Dancing

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: The 1823 poem by Clement C. Moore "A Visit from St. Nicholas" (also known as "'Twas the Night Before Christmas") is largely credited for the contemporary Christmas lore that includes eight named reindeerWhen, what to my wondering eyes should appear,but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,with a little old driver, so lively and quick,I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name:"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem!"To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!"Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	8 Reindeer Dancing

Harry was reading about Yule, Christmas, and had an idea. He was going to be spending it with the Dark Lord and he decided it was time to show the Death Eaters he was creative while making them realize he was also powerful. Time to play Santa's helper. Sirius would love it but he didn't want it to be cruel.

Harry was sitting at the table. He was waiting for the spells to hit. Harry had set the spells to the chairs and he was sure who would sit where and he hoped that Severus remained down in his lab. Harry wanted to groan as Severus headed to the table. He had hoped one of the Carrows would sit there. The spell hit and Harry laughed as all of the Death Eaters were now wearing different outfits to match their reindeer name. The song Rodolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer started playing and was set to repeat thrice.

Barty, a necklace that said Dasher. Bellatrix, a necklace that said Vixen. Narcissa a necklace that said Dancer. Draco, a necklace said Prancer. Augustus Rookwood, a necklace that said Comet. Severus had a necklace in the shape of a heart spelling out Cupid and there was a big heart on his shirt and he had a bow hanging on his back. Severus was glaring at Harry who quickly pointed to Voldemort. Rabastan a necklace that said Dunder. Lucius a necklace that said, Blixem. Everyone was dressed in deep chocolate one-suits with matching tutus and antlers. Now, Rodolphus was dressed in a brown one-piece, antlers, and was sporting a red nose that was blinking. His necklace said Rudolph. 

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all?  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
"Rudolph, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history"  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
"Rudolph, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history"

When the song finished its second round, the eight reindeer started prancing around. They sat down as the song ended during the third repeat. Voldemort was still laughing. Harry was still pointing at Voldemort as Severus was glaring at him. "Who knew that Marvolo had a sense of humor?" Harry hoped that Severus brought that Voldemort did the prank. Severus was still glaring at him. Nope, Severus didn't buy it but the rest of them did. 

The Death Eaters didn't complain as they didn't want to be cursed. 

_____________________________________

Harry had dodged Severus but it was now time to head to bed. He was beginning to think he would escape but suddenly he was pulled into a closet. "Hello, helpful elf."

"Sevvie, it wasn't meant for you. I thought you would still be working down in your lab. It was meant for one of the Carrows. Come on, one of them dressed as Cupid would have been funny." Harry leaned close to Severus. "Besides, you are the only cupid I am interested in." 

Severus huffed. "So cheesy, Harry, very cheesy." Severus shook his head.

"But-?"

"I better be the only cupid," Severus warned. He wasn't worried if he was honest as Harry pursued him and he led Harry a merry dance before he allowed himself to be caught.

"Oh, trust me, Severus, you are. Now, how about we head to bed and I show you part of your Yule present?" Harry ran his hand down Severus' chest.

"Part?" 

"Yes, it's a multi-part gift and it's one gift for each night this week." Harry kissed Severus. 

"You had me with the cupid line." Severus kissed Harry. Harry pulled Severus out of the closet and into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The 1823 poem by Clement C. Moore "A Visit from St. Nicholas" (also known as "'Twas the Night Before Christmas") is largely credited for the contemporary Christmas lore that includes eight named reindeer
> 
> When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
> but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,  
> with a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
> I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.
> 
> More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
> And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name:  
> "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!  
> "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem!
> 
> "To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
> "Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"
> 
> As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
> When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
> So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,


End file.
